falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Perry Summers
Perry Jay Summers (14 September 494AER - 21 October 566AER) was a Falleen politcian, philantropist, airforce pilot, corporatist and Federal Representative of the Royal State of Darpartryo. He was given a granted of nobility within the Kingdom of Darpar-Veldunium, the hereditary Barony of Karzarint, by Emperor Vinther III. He died bedridden from colorectal cancer at the age of 72 in 566AER. History Early life Summers' childhood and background are vague and largely unknown. From what we have been able to gather, a P.J. Summers is registered in the birthrecords of the city of Corrintrin -- however not much more can be found in the records pertaining to his past. Summers also served as a pilot in the airforce prior to 520AER. Business career Summers launched his debut into the public eye with the establishment of Perry Summers Inc. Perry Summers Inc. was the first of it's kind in delivering to both men and women an invaluable service, that of sexual pleasure without strings attached. PSI manufactured and distributed several lines of sex toys for both men and women. The company was highly succesful, with even members of nobility such as a Lady from the House of Mecoo purchasing articles from the Summers collection. With his newly gained wealth, Summers purchased shares in the growing multi-branch conglomerate, Terminal Enterprises. Being one of the main shareholders, alongside his childhood friend Duke Victor Bradley of Hastiga, he profitted greatly from the company's endeavours into infrastructure, railways and metro lines subsidised by Neuropean Railways. Federal Representative and Baron In 530AER, the now immensely wealthy Mr. Summers gained prominence among the Darparian elite. He held several parties every week in his 360 million Fall mansion which were attended by the biggest names in both Darpartryo and the country as a whole. His business ties and his popularity in general gained him enough support to be commended by the State Government as a candidate for the vacant office of Federal Representative of Darpartryo. HIM Vinther III granted Summers the Barony of Karzarint and the position of Federal Representative of the Royal State of Darpartryo -- the Crowns' representative in the state. A staunch conservative, his tenure as Federal Representative saw the near constant popularity of the Darparian Conservative Party and the Darparian-branch of the Imperial Party. It was during his term that the Corrintrin Bombings occurred, where the old Baron Summers could be seen scurrying across the streets of the capital aiding rescuers and paramedics. Military career From 540AER to 550AER, Summers served as an Air Commodore for the Imperial Airforce. He briefly saw action during World War II during the air campaigns in Haalsia. After WWII, he held his post for a few years before honourably resigning in 550AER. Death He died bedridden from colorectal cancer at the age of 72 in 566AER. It was reportedly an excruciatingly painful death that lasted for days. His last words were to his son Adolph de Villeneuve, they were: "Pardon me sir, I did not do it on purpose"Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium Category:The Imperial Military